


火花 【四】

by oyster_sparks



Series: 火花 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyster_sparks/pseuds/oyster_sparks
Relationships: 张亚东/吴青峰
Series: 火花 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510787
Kudos: 7





	火花 【四】

张亚东回到家的时候才发现，他没有吴青峰的联络方式。有一点点从云端坠落。

不是要一起度过一些夜晚吗？怎么连开启那些夜晚的钥匙都无迹可寻。下一次一起进行录制工作是要一个月之后了。翻了翻微信，大概只有马东是会拥有对方的联络方式的，可是又找不到任何在不被怀疑的前提下要到联络方式的借口。张亚东自己倒是不怕的，可是吴青峰的背景，是无法承受一丝一毫的。

张亚东想起自己年轻的时候追求姑娘，第一件事就是要电话，要了电话再去约会，现在要电话怎么成了这无法完成的最后一步了。吴青峰有可能拥有自己的联络方式吗？会主动联系自己吗？这一个月他会在北京工作吗？还是会回台湾？他在工作些什么？张亚东这才发现自己对吴青峰一无所知。但这种一无所知，是不是又恰恰是吴青峰从自己这里所需要的？张亚东决定还是保持这种无知，又或者说，看看这种试图保持的心态能持续多久，会不会持续到it passes。Every crush passes in the end.

这一个月里，吴青峰没有联络过他。张亚东把自己埋头于大大小小的工作里，一如往常，他制作，他推广，随着节目的火热播出，他开始收到广告厂商的邀约，他最容易想起吴青峰的时刻，是弹奏乐器的时候。

张亚东再次见到吴青峰的时候，真的是一个月以后。录制节目的后台，吴青峰穿得像颗奶糖，眨巴着眼睛，乖巧地叫了声亚东老师，问了好。张亚东心里有点不知所措，不知如何应对，这是，当做没有发生过呢？还是一种明知故问？又或者是一种调情？吴青峰笑得甜美，千言万语仿佛都塞在了肚子里，有太多复杂的情绪，他无法分辨。马东拉起众人寒暄，问亚东最近忙什么，张亚东回说音乐。问青峰最近忙什么，青峰说录了好几首歌，现在还好困，昨晚又通宵录了歌。

「那什么时候给我们听听呀？我看今天就不错！ 」

马东嬉皮笑脸地说 ，

「就不给你听！ 」

吴青峰瞪了他一眼，

「可别这么小气！最后的After Party可真是要演一演的。 」

马东觉得逗弄吴青峰可是好玩，盘算着怎么在节目里再多逗弄一番，让他追着自己打可真是观众最爱的桥段。

这个月的录制大张伟加入了，张亚东觉得心里一阵轻松，有这么个语速机关枪讲话讲不停的人在，他可以懒散地躺在沙发上听音乐了。但每次事先这么想，事后他又总是忍不住说出一些自己想要讲的话，不管那个话动不动听。

马东把吴青峰安排在大张伟和张亚东的中间。张亚东很满意这个安排。每次大张伟讲话的时候，所有的人都转向他，反正他那嘴皮子快得和机关枪似的，认真听也不一定能跟上，还不如，接机放肆打量吴青峰。比起上个月他所见到的吴青峰，好像脆弱减了几分，倒是更坦然了，有些许从容。他有些好奇，不知道吴青峰会不会和他讲他的故事。吴青峰本来的困倦完全被大张伟给治好了，每次大张伟说话，他都眉开眼笑。

换场休息的时候张亚东起身去厕所，走了两步，听到身后吴青峰说，我也要去，一些轻快的步伐跟了上来。

「亚东老师，今天比较期待谁的表演呀？ 」

他终于试图和自己搭话了，张亚东心想。

「我比较期待刺猬和斯斯与帆，有点好奇那两小姑娘跟刺猬合作会有什么样的改变，之前太生涩啦。 」

很认真地回答了。

「我也是唉！有这么强有力的伙伴在，希望她们不再惧怕这个舞台了。还有~ 九连和VAVA，那个rapper，感觉也很合适的样子，想看看会做出什么样的表演~ 」

后面那个小鸟仿佛打开了话匣子，显得很有兴致的样子。

张亚东附和着，带着吴青峰走进嘉宾专用的厕所，探头看看有没有人，一把把吴青峰拉进隔间锁了门，把吴青峰圈在他和墙之间。

他看着吴青峰，吴青峰摆出一副好奇的神色，又有一些愉悦。

「我忘了问你要联络方式。」

张亚东倒是坦然。点明了这个或多或少困扰了自己大约一个月时间的事实。

吴青峰明白了一些，低头看自己的手，

「是哦我们都忘了。」

「这次要记得。」

「要怎么记得啊？」吴青峰的嘴角弯起来。

张亚东慢慢凑过去，手臂逐渐收紧，

「不要让我的化妆师太辛苦哦~」

小小声，好像是一种别扭的允许。

张亚东还真的用一种很克制的方式来吻，不怎么掠夺嘴唇的方式，舌头用一种若即若离的方式厮磨着，那种颤抖，从舌尖开始，传到身体更深处的地方。吴青峰有点点小后悔，怎么这样吻，以为可以免除大动干戈的吻，自己身体的反应还更大，又想起这个月，连自己都没碰过自己，偶尔恍神想起这件情事，还来不及从一个模糊的画面唤起更多的感官，就被忙碌的工作拉回去。

张亚东察觉到吴青峰身体的变化，结束了这个吻。 他轻轻地把吴青峰的脸架在他的右肩上，试图找到一个依靠的角度避开蹭到粉底，侧着头噬咬舔弄起了吴青峰的耳朵，那个小小的轮廓泛起樱花初开的颜色。他的右手沿着吴青峰那件蓝白条纹的衬衫蜿蜒向下，解开了裤子，直接抚起了那快要半挺的欲望之处，指尖在顶端反复打圈摩擦，偶尔掠过柱身，每次都变换节奏侵犯沟处。吴青峰的思维在持续不断的感官刺激下变得迟缓，仿佛有一个delay，当他察觉到张亚东的意图的时候，他的欲望已经被唤起到无法回收的地步。他摇了摇头，试图放弃对自己的欲望的控制权。张亚东抬起左手轻抚了一下他的背脊，吴青峰突然升起一股想要哭泣的冲动，眼睛泛酸，可张亚东转眼又加快了右手的动作，拿一种他并不熟悉的手法，力度与速度来与他的欲望玩感官游戏，可是却技巧上等。他抓着张亚东的手也越捏越紧，呜咽声与呻吟声从他的嘴角里断断续续地逃溢了出来。张亚东有些听不够，冒出了想现在就不干了直接带吴青峰回家的想法，回到他那个带有回音的录音室，拿各种姿势干他，想把他压在钢琴上做，让他的声音和琴声萦绕在一起。这时吴青峰抽搐了几下，射在张亚东的手里，张亚东拿过纸巾帮他擦拭的时候，他久违地红了脸，像只惴惴不安的小动物。

「亚东老师，那你…？我也可以帮你… 」

吴青峰整理衣衫的时候，不好意思地问他。张亚东看看他的模样，帮他拉平了一下衬衫，探过头，在他耳边说

「我不要射在你手里，我要射在你里面」

转身打开了隔间的门，靠在门上含笑看着他难为情的样子。

还真是，和当时直接邀请自己回家的坦然一脉相承啊，吴青峰心想。不能输。于是抬头回了个狡黠又意味深长的笑容回去。

张亚东觉得有趣极了。


End file.
